


Sand Clones

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: robotfather asked: "I always wanted to see something where Pitch could manifest sand clones of himself like he can manifest nightmares, the possibilities would be endless"Eehehe this one’s got to go under a read more even before the first paragraph.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 8
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Sand Clones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/17/2014.

The real Pitch still takes charge of all the delicate work, of course—the sand clones, for all that they look like him, have a texture significantly rougher than skin, and what Pitch is doing now wouldn’t feel nearly as delightful if it was being done by one of them. Pitch thrusts into him slowly, not trying to get him off yet so much as he’s trying to get him to _feel_ as much as possible.

Sandy had dared Pitch to overwhelm him. He wonders if he’s reading signs that he’s succeeded in Sandy’s face, as he keeps his arms firmly planted on either side of his head, the expression on his face more of intense concentration rather than desire. It makes Sandy’s own expression briefly solidify into a wide smile when his eyes flutter open to see it above him, but mostly he allows himself to react freely to the array of sensations lighting up his nerves like fireworks, not caring if they’re anything close to something as pretty and easily read as a smile.

He doesn’t moan, he doesn’t even gasp, but he’s almost certain that the faces he makes for Pitch offer the Nightmare King ample compensation in that regard.

Sandy reaches up to place his hands just underneath Pitch’s ribs—one of the sand clones would be more convenient to touch, but Sandy’s still not quite sure if Pitch can feel what he does to them, and besides, he wants to feel his warm flesh moving beneath his fingers. This throws Pitch off his rhythm, and his next thrust is hard and quick, making Sandy clench around him in surprise. “Fuck,” Pitch mutters under his breath, stilling completely. “You know even little things you do make it difficult for me to control even one of myself,” he says breathlessly. “I’ll have to take you from behind next time so that the doubles can do more.”

Sandy nods enthusiastically; Pitch closes his eyes and shakes his head. Sandy takes his hands off Pitch and leaves them again to the copies, their glittering black fingers and lips ghosting over his arms, feeling like coarse, sun-warmed sand in almost-human shape.

Truth be told, he’ll be very impressed by this as soon as he has the chance to string two thoughts together. At this moment there are four copies of Pitch attending him along with the original, one for each arm and leg, all caressing, massaging, and kissing as much golden skin as they can with their curious long fingers and strange dry mouths. As the original Pitch composes himself, the ones at his legs start to extend their attention to his buttocks, balls, and cock, while the ones at his arms send their spidery hands greedily, teasingly across his belly and chest, pausing to pinch his nipples just a bit harder than he’s ever asked Pitch to, and he now realizes, just as hard as he wants them to be pinched.

“I wish I could take better note of what you’re enjoying,” Pitch says wryly, bending down to kiss Sandy’s forehead before starting to move again. In reply, Sandy only breathes deeply and bites his lip. He is nowhere untouched, nowhere unworshipped. He feels himself blushing all over his body, and wishes he had known what to expect before they started so he could have chosen a form more amenable to continuous gratification. He’d be willing to have this kind of attention for days on end, but that’s quickly about to become an impossibility.

* * *

“So what did you think?” Pitch asks muzzily as they both wake slowly from a long nap in uncomfortably gritty sheets.

_Texture’s a bit “external use only”. But I wish I could have used them longer._ Sandy knows his sand shapes are blurred, he needs to sleep more, just somewhere where the remnants of Pitch’s clones aren’t scattered about.

“I’ll work on that. Like to just watch you and the copies…never get to see all of you when we’re together.”

_How many do you think you could control at once?_

“How did I know you were going to ask that?” Pitch asks, burying his face in Sandy’s shoulder. “This takes a lot more concentration than the nightmares. If I’m not actually touching you, though…probably as many as you could reasonably want?”

Sandy tilts his head up to kiss him lightly on the lips. _Remember that dreams are irrational, though. We’ll talk…later. I’m still sleepy now._

“Good. At least I have some small sign of success.”

Sandy rolls his eyes and kisses him again, a little more deeply. _Me being exhausted is not a “small sign” of success. Now can you move all this sand out of the sheets so I can fall asleep in your arms properly?_

“Someday I’m going to get tired of acquiescing to your demands,” Pitch murmurs as Sandy wiggles happily in the newly clean bedclothes. Sandy nods sympathetically and snuggles closer to Pitch, who automatically curls himself around Sandy’s small form. “I’m serious,” Pitch yawns.

_Well, let me know how I can make up for such harsh treatment, then_ , Sandy signs vaguely.

Pitch giggles almost inaudibly. “Don’t think I’d survive you pampering me,” he says, barely opening his mouth for the last vowel as he drifts off.

Can’t wait to find out, Sandy thinks, as he matches his breathing to Pitch’s and follows him into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #sanderson mansnoozie#regrets not bringing a clit to this party#what the fuck kind of tag is that gretchen#I needed to fill the first five okaaay
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: im having fond memories of the Great Blacksand Las Vegas Orgy but this was wonderful yes clones for everyone. i love how they’re both still so easy to overwhelm to each other that’s like really cute and hot.


End file.
